


Rubato; Simply, Tenderly

by kayely (kayely88)



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Coco Locos Smut Off, F/M, Pre-Canon, Premarital Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayely88/pseuds/kayely
Summary: After a night to celebrate their engagement doesn't turn out the way they expected it to, Héctor makes it up to Imelda the only way he believes he can.





	Rubato; Simply, Tenderly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Well there's got to be a way to keep each other warm."/Fireplace

_“Lo siento_ Imelda, this night was not exactly what I had in mind.”

Imelda huffed, she kicked a loose cobblestone across the road. “And what did you have in mind exactly _idiota_?” Héctor gritted his teeth, his lips curling over them in disappointment. The breeze was picking up and Héctor pushed his hair out of his eyes. 

“I was trying to be romantic, spontaneous!” he responded waving his arms grandiose in the air. Imelda narrowed her eyes but grinned gently, she linked her arm through his tenderly. Héctor sighed and tightened his grip on her arm. “All I did was fail miserably tonight.” He removed his arm from hers and instead wrapped it tightly around her slender waist. The gas streetlights were reflecting off of Imelda warmly, casting an angelic glow off her smooth skin. Dios, she was beautiful, how did he get so lucky?

“How were you to know that the restaurant would be crowded? You had no way of knowing.” The wind pulled at her hair knocking a few strands loose. Imelda pushed them behind her ear as she leaned into Héctor’s tall frame. The wind rose small chills on her arms and she was grateful for his warmth. 

“I’ll make it up to you, we came out to celebrate our engagement, not eat in the Plaza at a food vendor. I wanted to take you somewhere nice,” Héctor responded. Imelda sighed. 

“ _No te preocupes por eso_ ,” she breathed. “Let’s just go home.” Héctor glanced up as the wind picked up again. The heavy rain clouds were doing nothing to comfort him; they still had a few blocks to go before they got back home. “It might be best if we hurry.” 

Héctor didn’t argue and reached for her hand. They started running down the street just as the skies opened and thick raindrops fell in thunderous rhythm across the street. “Wonderful,” Héctor shouted as he pulled Imelda down the street. Imelda couldn’t help but laugh because could this night be any worse? Her giggles erupted from her throat in hysterical laughter, the water soaking through her dress down to her bones. Héctor looked at her and laughed heartily as they made it onto their street. 

Imelda pulled out the key to her parent’s home, scratch that, her home. Her home with Héctor. She shivered putting the key in the lock, whether it was from that thought or the rain, she wasn’t sure. She and Héctor burst through the door into the dark entryway, their bodies still shaking with laughter. Imelda hugged herself, her hair dripping like a wet street dog, her laughter dying out steadily as she noticed Héctor staring at her intently. His hair was soaked, water dripping off of it down his neck and on the floor. He never broke his gaze with her as they removed their shoes.

“ _Eres tan hermosa_ , Imelda,” he murmured gently. Imelda shivered knowing it wasn’t from the cold rain, the low deep tone of his voice did that to her. She watched as he walked around her, almost as if he was inspecting her. She closed her eyes as she felt Héctor’s warmth behind her, his arms slowly encircling her waist. Dios mio, the heat coming off him was so warm she was surprised that steam wasn’t coming off her body. “I can make it up to you mi amor.” His gentle whispery tone made Imelda swallow deeply. 

She closed her eyes turning her head to meet his. “You could light a fire.” 

“That’s a good start,” he teased. Imelda let out a shuddering breath as he let her go. In the darkness of the house she felt him take her hand and lead her up the stairs. They were silent as they stepped up the creaky wooden stairs. Imelda knew where they were going, the only room that had a fireplace upstairs, their bedroom.

Upon entering their room, Héctor went to the fireplace and Imelda grabbed two towels to dry off. She shivered from cold this time as Héctor tried to start a fire. He was never that great at it, leaving the embers to smolder for awhile before they finally became inflamed. Imelda removed the pin from her hair letting the wet tendrils fall down her back, she dried it out as best as she could as Héctor lit a small flame in the fireplace. It smoldered for a moment, barely lit. He turned to her and he shrugged.

“Well,” she stated gently, “There’s got to be a way to keep each other warm.” Héctor grinned slightly edging slowly toward her. Imelda felt herself tremble. 

“I can think of a few ways,” he mumbled, his hands finally reaching her. Imelda closed her eyes as his calloused fingertips caressed her face, trailing down her neck and over her collarbone, grazing the skin just above her breasts. Imelda bit back a small moan that was threatening to escape. “Imelda.”

“Héctor,” she whispered, “We promised each other, to wait until our wedding night.” 

“We already broke that promise,” he reminded her. She grinned recalling that night.

“But we made a new one. We said after that one time…we’d wait.”

“And that can be broken as well mi amor.” Imelda felt her resistance falling, it was almost as if he had an effect on her that was hard to ignore or abate. Imelda felt the growing ebb of heat in her core as Héctor barely touched her, his fingers grazing over the wet fabric of her dress, fingers dancing on her arms, her hips, her backside. 

She let out a frustrated moan. “I wished you’d just touch me Héctor, dios mio.” He responded pulling her to him, his strong hands resting on her lower back. She felt him nuzzle her neck gently laying soft sweet kisses where her hair dripped, warming each spot. Imelda ran her hands up his soaking wet shirt that clung to his lanky frame and up through his hair slicking it back off his face. 

The fierce beat of rain pounded on the windows almost as loud as Imelda believed her heart to be pounding against her ribcage. She felt Héctor’s tongue swirl the tender part of her neck where it met her collarbone. She moaned gently pushing her hips against his feeling him respond by grinding himself on her. 

“Warm?” Héctor asked huskily. 

“Not even close.” 

Héctor shivered at the sound of her voice, low and sultry pulling him into that hazy dreamlike state, drunk with fervent need of her. He raised his hands up her thighs bringing her skirt up with the movement. Imelda kissed at his jawline, her lips tingled and puckered wanting him to kiss her, this was pure torture to her. His hands all over her body just weren’t enough. 

“Tell me what you want mi amor,” he whispered placing a hand on her abdomen, just barely touching the underside of her breasts. Imelda couldn’t believe how warm his hands were. 

“Kiss me,” she demanded. Héctor moved slightly to the right enveloping her in his arms as their lips met sending a shiver down his spine, he was always surprised by how much electricity they shared. He felt himself getting harder, the warm tingling feeling of becoming awake deep inside. Héctor deepened the kiss parting Imelda’s lips gently, easing his tongue into her mouth.

Imelda moaned against his lips as his tongue licked hers tenderly. Imelda felt her knees growing weaker, pulling her down with so much force. She felt dizzy as he held her up pushing his hips into hers; Imelda felt the warmth grow in between her thighs, the urgency to have him rising steadily. Wetness had started to creep down her core, damping her bloomers. Héctor’s lips left hers pulling a trail of warm saliva down her jaw as he held her up against him, his lips igniting a trail of fire from her jaw to her neck, across her collarbone and to the swell of her right breast. Imelda threw her head back as his thumb grazed over the wet fabric to her already hard nipple. 

“Warm?” he asked again, a playful inflection in his tone. Imelda shook her head. She groaned inwardly as Héctor put his warm mouth over the cold fabric teasing and nipping at her breast and nipple. Losing control slowly, her fingers having a mind of their own, Imelda moved to start unbuttoning his wet shirt, his skin visible through the soaked fabric. 

Despite not looking like much, Héctor was actually well built. His angular features were strong and well-formed; his arms strong and defined from playing guitar. You just couldn’t see it when he was dressed. Imelda shivered knowingly. She would be the only one to see him like this, to reap in the benefits of being his wife, being the only one to caress his chest, his stomach, his hips, that bulge beneath his pants begging to get out. 

Imelda pushed the shirt off his shoulders and felt the goose bumps along his skin. “I’ve been neglecting your own warmth.” 

He chuckled slowly. “I’ll be fine; you’re making me warm enough.” Héctor pulled the sleeves down of her dress, easing it over her breasts and down her hips letting it fall to the floor in a puddle around her feet. Héctor admired her, the way her brown hair clung to her shoulders dripping still, wetting the fabric of her shift. The way the skirt of the shift hugged her hips, the pure beauty that stood before him. In a few weeks time they would be joined together, legally, tonight they would be joined together eternally.

Imelda smiled and grasped his hand pulling it to her mouth, kissing each individual finger tenderly before placing a kiss in his palm. “How did I get so lucky?” he breathed putting a hand on the side of her face. 

“Because you were the only man to turn this obstinate girl’s head,” she responded running her other hand down his bare chest, teasingly dipping her fingers in the waistband of his pants. Hector’s fingers twitched in delightful agony. “The only man I would ever do this for.” Imelda stared at him as she put his one finger in her mouth sucking it delicately.

“Ay, dios mio,” he moaned feeling his erection pushing against the tightness of his pants. The throbbing need to get to her was pulsating through his body. Imelda grinned running the finger down her chin, then neck and down between her breasts where she left it lying. 

“ _Me quieres_ Héctor?” she asked gently. 

Héctor nodded furiously. “Si, mucho.” Imelda eased closer to him and Héctor let his hand slip into her shift feeling the soft skin of her breasts, feeling the chills that bubbled up on her skin. Imelda sighed closing her eyes as Héctor’s lips leaned in to kiss her delicate skin again. Imelda groaned as Héctor massaged her breast, squeezing and stroking alternatively. Héctor grinned to himself, he knew she loved that. 

Imelda undid his pants easing them down letting his erection spring free of its barriers. Héctor brought her closer still, his hand on her rear end pulling at her hips, almost begging her to let him have her. Imelda ran her hands through his hair wildly, her lips kissing his neck and jaw tenderly, his Adam’s apple quivered and she licked it. 

“Imelda, I need to take this shift off of you or so help me I will rip it off,” Héctor moaned out. Imelda laughed as she removed her hair off her neck so that he could work the straps down. It felt in the same puddle as her dress. Héctor sighed pulling her to him, her bare chest against his, he admired her, full, warm, perfectly rounded breasts, soft and hard at the same time. 

Imelda felt him rubbing against her core, the wetness of him seeping through her bloomers which were already wet from her melting for him. Imelda pulled at his lower back wanting him as close as close as he could go. Their lips met kissing passionately, tongues swirling, his lips nipped at hers, their breath mingling in the cold room. Imelda was finally starting to warm up. He was lighting a fire beneath her skin with every touch. 

Imelda ran her hand down his chest and across his stomach, stopping by the patch of hair that led to his crotch. She felt him bucking towards her, inviting her to touch. She walked her fingers down to the base of his manhood, running a finger slowly over the shaft. He shuddered against her. Imelda wrapped her fingers around him gently but tightly, working their way up to the end, feeling the warm smoothness. Imelda ran her thumb over the tip feeling the sweet hot nectar easing its way out. 

“Ay dios mio mi alma,” he moaned. Imelda gasped as Héctor took hold of her breast, massaging it, lifting her up against him to put his sweet mouth over the whole nipple. Imelda moaned as his tongue swirled in circles over the hard nipple. She felt as if she was soaked to the bone deep inside, her bloomers getting damper and damper. 

Imelda pulled her hand away from his shaft, the liquid still warm on her finger tips. Héctor looked up at her apologetically.

“Lo siento,” he whispered. Imelda watched him affectionately before licking her fingers sensually making Héctor feel like he was going to black out. Imelda was surprised by the saltiness of him but so entertained by that her spontaneity that it just made her wanting him inside her even more. 

Héctor didn’t wait any longer and pulled her bloomers down kissing her stomach tenderly as he did so. Imelda looked down at him, placing her hand behind his head as he kissed at her thighs before kissing her at her core gently. Imelda felt a small gush of fluid escape her as Héctor stood pulling her out of the puddle of her clothes.

“You taste so sweet,” he slurred drunk with love, running his fingers down her midsection, rubbing his manhood at her core, he moaned in the back of his throat. Imelda felt some warm stickiness fall against her thigh from him. Imelda sighed wrapping her arms around his neck pulling herself up against him. “Mi alma, mi amor, mi vida, _tan tierna, tan preciosa_.”

Héctor guided them to their bed pulling her down with him in an ungracious swoop. They laughed softly facing each other. Imelda eased herself up bringing them together. “You aren’t the only lucky one my tender músico.” She kissed him gently as Héctor brushed his fingers across her breasts. “You may be a good singer solo but together we can make a more beautiful song.” 

“Siempre,” he mused rolling her over and climbing on top of her. Imelda watched as he danced his fingers down her stomach before easing her legs apart. Héctor held her eye contact, his warm pools of brown reminding Imelda of melted chocolate. Imelda sucked back a moan as Héctor inserted a finger inside of her gently, his thumb massaging her tenderly from the outside. Héctor leaned down and kissed her passionately eliciting a moan from her. Héctor felt his own resistance failing miserably. His manhood quivered so heavily he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last without pushing inside of her. His stomach burned desperately. He pulled away from her lips a moment later and demanded, “Tell me you love me mi amor.”

“Ay, te amo Héctor, so much,” she breathed feeling her insides turning into a melted puddle. His finger was stroking the inside of her so delicately, she clinched involuntarily. Héctor kept drawing pleasure and stopping, heightening her peak each and every time only to bring her down into pent up frustration. “Why are you doing this?” 

He chuckled pulling his finger out of her. “To make you wait for me.” She watched as Héctor put his fingers in his mouth just as she had done with her own a few moments ago. “I want you to reach that peak with me inside of you.” Imelda sighed as Héctor climbed on top of her. With their bodies melded together, Imelda wondered how could anyone with enough love for another person wait until their wedding night? 

She and Héctor had only reached this position one other time so far and it was a struggle to not do anything and they failed miserably, clumsily attempting to make love. Now that they were in this predicament again, Imelda didn’t want to make any promises to wait until they were legally married. As far as she was concerned, she was his and he was hers after this. No one would come between this unbreakable vow.

Imelda spread her thighs letting Héctor hang above her, his shaft mere centimeters from her. Imelda smiled foggily up at him, drunk in his love. “Para siempre mi amor?” 

“Si, mi alma, para siempre. Mi vida, mi amor,” he breathed cupping her face as he leaned on his elbows. “Shall we?”

Imelda nodded as Héctor kissed her lips, he lowered down onto her pushing himself gently inside of her, simply amazed by how wet and warm she was within her. Imelda sighed as he eased inside of her slowly, lovingly. His shaft was warm and soft as he thrust gently against her wet folds. Héctor thrust down into her and Imelda answered by pushing up with her hips. His long legs draping over hers comfortably.

Imelda wrapped her legs around his hips begging him to go deeper. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he breathing ragged in his throat. 

“You won’t, I promise,” she assured him kissing his chin. “Just love me Héctor, tenderly, simply.” 

“I do mi alma, don’t worry about that,” he assured pushing further into Imelda’s hot center. Imelda moaned feeling the ebb and flow of pleasure ripple inside of her, almost hugging him protectively, shielding him inside of her, claiming him as hers and only hers. Héctor couldn’t believe how she felt, squeezing him tightly, the slippery warmth against him was enough to drive him even more loco than she already had.

Imelda pulled at his hair as they kissed and moved tenderly together. The growing bliss between Héctor’s legs made him push Imelda into the bed slightly, laying all his weight on her so he could be as close to her as he could. She looked up at him surprised but smiled gently. “No one but me will have you like this; no one will know you like this but me.” 

“Ay, I know trust me Héctor, this was meant for you only,” she whispered breathing out a gentle moan as he thrust harder. “Espérame?” 

“Si,” he stated feeling himself quiver inside of her. “Ay, I don’t know for how much longer.”

She giggled putting her hands on his chest. Héctor began to move faster, the passion building up inside of him just couldn’t hold back. “Can I?”

“Can you what?” she asked gripping his shoulders and gritting her teeth in pleasure. 

“Uhh,” he murmured out feeling his thought get caught as Imelda’s walls hugged him tightly, “Can I spend inside of you mi amor.” The first time they had done this, it was the first time for both and he had been so afraid he did it outside of her with her hand on his cock. 

Imelda pulled his head down to her and kissed the corner of his mouth so delicately his heart began palpitating. “Si, do it Héctor, I am yours, claim me as yours. I am your wife.” 

“Forever mi vida,” he moaned as Imelda pushed her hips against him. He smiled wickedly. “Are you warm mi amor?”

“Getting there,” she breathed. Imelda felt him push deeper still, the tingling growing edge filling up inside of her. She was almost there, she could feel it. Héctor put his mouth against her breast, sucking and licking tenderly. Imelda moaned rolling her head back against the pillow.

“Now?” he asked a moment later although he could feel her still growing, her walls vibrating delicately. 

“G-g-getting there,” she moaned. Héctor moved faster still, cupping her breasts as he sucked on her neck before returning to her lips. Imelda felt her insides begin pulsating as Héctor took her to the edge she desired. She felt her walls pulsing sending shockwaves of pleasure through her core, reaching to her toes, climbing up to her head making her cry out. Warm liquid filled her up coating him, making Héctor tremble. “Ay Héctor, yes, dios mio!” she cried bucking her hips against his. 

Héctor couldn’t hold on feeling her walls tightening and pulsating around him. He moaned loudly bucking with her feeling his nectar escaping in quick spurts before emptying fully inside of her. Imelda felt him draining into her, how warm and sweet it was as they mixed together, her and him in a sweet pleasurable love that was shared between the two of them and only the two of them.

With one more guttural moan escaping his lips, Imelda looked up at him hazily as his eyes scrunched closed, his face full of his own delightful pleasure. She kissed his chin softly as he finished collapsing onto her. She soothed him as they lay still joined together. Imelda felt his breathing shudder against her neck as his hand massaged her side.

“Warm?” he murmured against her. Imelda smiled. 

“Completely,” she breathed kissing Héctor’s lips. He rose up slightly and grinned seeing shadows illuminating Imelda’s face. He looked behind him seeing the fireplace had decided to cooperate after all, a fire was burning brightly. 

“Too late,” he stated causing Imelda to giggle. He raised off of her, pulling out slowly, Imelda felt the wetness seep from inside her but she didn’t mind, it was the love they made together. Héctor lay beside her, pulling her to him in sedated happiness. His eyes full of love and adoration. Imelda turned to face him running her fingers over his arms. “Are you glad we didn’t wait?” 

Imelda smiled at him as he rubbed her hip tenderly. “Si, are you?”

Hector nodded brightly, his eyes wide with wonder. Imelda laughed again. “Did I hurt you?” 

Imelda saddened her eyes. “Mi amor, you could never hurt me.” She touched in between his legs gently. “This would never hurt me, it can only love me.” Héctor grinned pulling the blanket over them. 

“Si,” he whispered kissing her delicately. “I cannot wait until you’re my wife.” 

“Héctor, I’m already yours,” she answered. “And you are mine.” 

“Tenderly?” he asked pulling her into his arms. 

“Simply.”


End file.
